gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Official Caribbean Government
The Official Caribbean Government is a group of loyal pirates who manage the Caribbean. Its members are among the most respected, most, are royalty. History Founded by a young man Captain Shadow Sail at the age of 17. Shadow knew the Caribbean was an unorganized group of pirates, most not knowing how to manage their own society. Shadow got his brother, Soar, and close friend, Jack Daggermenace and went to work on the new form of Government. Here is what he wanted to plan: *An organized society *Jobs for all *Loyalty though-out *Enough gold to support everyone Shadow went out almost every night for two months, knocking on doors, trying to get this going. People saw this "Government" as a "Political Joke". Shadow saw it as "A new beginning". Elizabeth Swann, a very important name, at the time, and currently. She was Shadow's last hope. Swann liked the idea, she concluded that she wanted power, she wanted a job, she wanted a say. Shadow reluctantly agreed, and he was in business. The Map The map below was drawn by Shadow to show what the government controls. It is now locked up in a chest. The map is worth much money today. Note: This map is very old, Ravens Cove is not listed Roles Put your name here along with the job you want: ___________________________________________________________________________________________ There are many roles available: Departments: *Defense: Help keep everyone safe: Jobs: Leader, VP, Guard Guard *Peace: Helps everything go by peacefully: Jobs: Leader, VP, Peace Worker, Peace Worker *Foreign Communication: Works things out with other parts of the world: Jobs: Head Speaker, 2nd Speaker, 3rd Speaker *Secret Service: Helps keep the president safe: Jobs: Leader, VP, Guard Guard *General: The department that most workers are in. Helps manage everything: Jobs: General Manager, Manager of: Gold/Labor/Food/Education/Transportation/The Work Force. Worker for: Gold/Labor/Food/Education/Transportation/The Work Force Representatives *Cuba *Port Royal *Tortuga *Ravens Cove *Ile D'Etable De Pork *Isla De La Avaricia *Isla Tormenta *Isla Perdida *Driftwood Island *Outcast Isle *Devil's Anvil *Cutthroat Isle *Isla Cangrejos Members Captain Shadow Sail ~ Founder/Leader/ Representative of Padres Del Fuego/Kingshead ~ Jack Daggermenace / Soar ~ Department of Defense: Leaders ~ John Breasly ~ Leader of the Department of Foreign Communication / Representative of Port Royal ~ Richard Goldvane ~ Official Pirate Captain and Plunderer ~ Dog Hullbones ~ VP of the Department of Defense Dog is known as an honorable member. He helped get many people to join the government and was one of the first members. And I, Captain Shadow Sail, thank him for that. News *January 23th, 2011 - February 2nd, 2011: Anyone can have any job listed. Promotions are not needed. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. '' Talk Welcome to the public talk area! Please sign your name! Joining We need people to join, any ideas? 00:51, January 24, 2011 (UTC) *I have an idea! Remember the 'International Trading Bank?" You sent out invites to many different users. So, lets do the same thing and send invitations out to users. Except this time, more random. Trickster22 01:28, January 24, 2011 (UTC)Trickster22 *Random? What do you mean? Great idea! 01:32, January 24, 2011 (UTC) *By random I mean to send a message to random users and not just certain users. Trickster22 01:36, January 24, 2011 (UTC)Trickster22 *Oh! Okay, I will get started as soon as I can. If you would like you can help. Just message here saying yes or no and we can talk about it. 01:42, January 24, 2011 (UTC) *Yes I will help. Here's my idea for a message: Tittle: Official Caribbean Government Invitation Dear (name goes here), we are inviting you to the Official Carribean Government. We would love if you could join us! Please go to the Official Caribbean Government page and say if you want to join or not. Or, leave a message on my talk page! Here are the current open positions: (open positions). Hope you can join! Trickster22 01:52, January 24, 2011 (UTC)Trickster22 *Here was my idea, Lol. 'Hello!' 'As you might have seen, the Official Caribbean Government was created. I would like to personally invite you to join. The OCG manages the whole Caribbean and its people. It is an honor to join, and we would be honored if you will join. This government is meant to make the Caribbean a better place, I think many people would like to be part of that. There are many jobs to pick from, just visit the page for more information. Please leave a message on my Talk page stating if you would like to join.' 'We hope to soon have you in our government!''' 01:55, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Owner/Founder *Very interesting! I will help send the invitations. I choose your letter over mine. Good luck on getting more members! Trickster22 02:01, January 24, 2011 (UTC)Trickster22 Category:Fan Creations Category:Governments